My coach's daughter
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome spent 17 yrs of her life without her father in america with her mother,then suddenly he comes back and brings her back to japan with him and his football team.what happens when one of the teams best falls hard for the coachs daugher?and she for him
1. Kagome meet Akiyama

**Chapter One**

**Kagome meet Akiyama**

Kagome Higurashi was walking home from another day of school or as she liked to call it the torture chamber. No one liked her at her school and made her life miserable. Even the teachers and principle all because she was half American and half Japanese. She sighed as she walked up the drive way and stopped suddenly when she noticed a car that she's never seen before. She just assumed her mother had another boyfriend or something so she continued up the door and walked in. She immediately dropped her bookbag and took off her shoes and headed into the living room to see who was here.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Sitting there talking with her mother was a Japanese man who looked alot like her. They both turned to look at her when she gasped. They both smiled and Sarah_**(AN:Kagome's mom,in this fic shes american kay?)**_looked her daughter in the eye and said "Kagome meet Akiyama Higurashi, your father." Kagome gasped and whispered "my father...?" Akiyama looked at her and nodded his head and said "yes Kagome I am your father. I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past seventeen years of your life. That's why I'm here to make up for all that lost time. I don't know if your mother told you yet or not but we came to an agreement that you would come back to Japan with me."

Kagome gaped at her parents. Her father was back and him and her motehr were talking like best friends and to top it all off she was going to live with him in **JAPAN**. This was all overwhelming and she passed out the last thing she saw were his parents jump up with scared looks screaming her name then nothingness just a bunch of black. When she came to it was 8:00pm and she was ready to dismiss what happened as a dream. That is until her father walked into her bedroom with some tea and asked "are you okay?You passed out."

She smiled feebly and asked "how long was I out?"He smiled at his daughter and said "five hours."She gasped but then asked "when am I leaving?"He sighed and whispered "in two days."She smiled brightly and said** "OKAY!"**He looked puzzled and asked "your glad to leave your friends?"She laughed sarcastically and asked "friends?Friends?I have no friends. No one wants to get to know me all because I'm part Japanese and part American. I can't wait to get out of here."He took on a sad expression when he heard what her life had been like and asked "won't you miss your mother or Souta?"

She suddenly stopped smiling and said "of course I'll miss them. I mean they **ARE **my mother and half brother. _**(AN:Souta is full american from their mom being raped)**_I love them and will miss them but I'm still happy about leaving this Hell they call America."He nodded his head in understanding and asked "do you want me to help you pack?"She smiled and nodded her head and said "yeah but can we go shopping when we get there?"He returned the smile and said "sure you can."

She squeeled and hugged while repeatedly saying "thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!"He hugged her back while laughing. They spent the next eight hours packing everything she wanted to bring and left out some clothes and pajamas for the next day and the plane ride. Kagome and Akiyama went to bed and woke up at 1:00pm when Sarah came in and saw her daughter and Akiyama asleep on the floor surrounded by boxes full of Kagome's stuff. She smiled softly and gently shook them awake and said "time to get up. Your plane leaves in two hours and we still have to get everything to the car and get you to the air port."

Kagome immediately jumped up and started to carry boxes to the car and Souta was also eager to help his sister that he idolized so he was right behind her. Two hours later Kagome and Akiyama were sitting on the plane and what confused Kagome is why there were so many Japanese football players around them so she looked at her father and asked "who are they and why are they so close to us?"Her father looked confused and asked "who?"

Kagome said "all the Japanese football players."Her father said "ooh!That's right I didn't tell you did I?I'm the coach of the best football team in Japan these men are my team."Kagome just said "oh. So I'll be seeing alot of them."Her father nodded and said "you should get some sleep. We **WERE** up pretty late." She smiled and said "ok."Before falling asleep. Little did she know a certain silver haired hanyou had been watching her intently since she showed up with his coach at the airport. He was constantly asking himself _'who is she?'_ He finally decided he'd find out later and went to sleep just like her and the rest of the team.

**_AN:-sigh-I apologize for starting yet ANOTHER story when I'm still not finished with my others but I had an urge and I can't get rid of the urges until I write the story so gomen if it sucks because I always write things as they come to me thats why some of my stories have gaps in time without new chapies or get a bunch for a little while.anyways i hope you liked it.JA NE!_**


	2. Arrangements

**Chapter Two**

**Arrangements**

Everyone was woken up at 6:00pm when dinner was being served and the servant asked Kagome what she wanted and she said "I would like some french fries and a chocolate shake please."_**(AN:it was EXTREMEMLY first class and expensive.)**_The waiter nodded and walked up to Inuyasha who simply said "I'll just have what she's having."The waiter nodded and continued to take orders and returned half an hour later with everyones food. Afterwards everyone was told to go into a little lounge that the plane had. Once everyone was situated Akiyama stood and said "ok I'm sure you all have been wondering who this lovely young lady with me is?"

He waited until he heard the team all say yeah or nod. Then he continued "well she is my seventeen year old daughter Kagome and she will be staying with me from now on so please be nice to her. Also please do your best to make her feel welcome in this new enviroment since she didn't even meet me until we got to America. Also Miroku asking her to bear your children wouldn't make her feel welcome."Kagome just sat there staring at everyone while they listened intently to her father.

She also figured out Miroku was a ningen with black hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and had violet eyes. It was easy to tell who he was when he shrunk in his seat at the mention of his name. She could feel someones eyes on her so she searched for who was staring at her when her eyes landed on a handsome inu-hanyou with silver hair,golden eyes,and adorable puppy ears. She smiled at him and before he turned away she saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

Akiyama noticed his daughter took a liking to Inuyasha so he said "Inuyasha."Said hanyou looked at his coach and asked "yeah?"Coach Higurashi looked down at her daughter who continued to stare at Inuyasha. He smiled and looked back at Inuyasha and said "I would like you to be my daughters room mate for the season. Also I would appreciate it if you showed her around so she doesn't get lost. Maybe even introduce her to Sango, Rin, Ayame, and all the other girls."

Inuyasha just sat there staring wide eyed at his coach then over at Kagome who sat there staring intently at him. He suddenly wondered why she hadn't said anything and asked her "do you want to share a room with me? Or want me to show you around?" She just smiled and said "I don't mind at all."He just gaped at her. Here was a beautiful girl that was a little less than a year younger than him that knew that he was a hanyou,agreeing to live with him. She suddenly looked worried and asked "is that ok with you?I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Now everyone was gaping at her. Suddenly Inuyasha came out of his daze and said "no.No.Don't worry about it. I don't mind as long as you're ok with it."She smiled at him and said "then it's agreed."He returned the smile which suprised everyone. No one had ever seen Inuyasha smile before. Coach Higurashi smiled knowing that his daughter would be the one to melt the ice around Inuyasha's heart. He never did like that Kikyo girl to begin with.

He saw Inuyasha like his own son since they had gone through so much together. Akiyama had raised Inuyasha since he was 13. Akiyama then said "alright then. Kagome and Inuyasha will be room mates and Inuyasha will also be her guide. Inuyasha I'm sure you know it's a great honor to have me place so much trust in you since I'm trusting you to make sure my daughter won't get lost and hurt."Inuyasha smiled again and nodded his head in understanding.

Kagome smiled at the young hanyou and said "my life is in your hands. I'm sure if my father trusts you so much I can as well. Therefor I trust you with my life."Inuyasha suddenly felt the weight of his new responsibility on his shoulders but continued to smile at the happy young girl in front of him. He then took in her appearance for the first time. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and silky smooth,wavy,black hair that went to her waist. She was also a petite girl. She was wearing a form-fitting black t-shirt with a Steelers jersey_**(SP?)**_over it that was far to large for her small frame. She was also wearing black sweat pants that were slightly baggy and pumas.

She wore absolutely no make up and her skin tone was a milky white. Her cheeks had a natural pink tint to them and her lips were full and pink. Overall she looked like a delicate porcelain doll sitting there cross legged on the couch next to her father. Akiyama noticed Inuyasha checking out his daughter and smiled while thinking _'yep. She most definitely will be the one to melt that ice on his heart.'_

Akiyama then stood up and said "well since you two will be living together I will switch seats with Inuyasha so I'll be with Miroku and Inuyasha will be with Kagome. I think it would be nice if you got to know each other some don't you?"Inuyasha nodded and Kagome simply smiled then got up and walked over to Inuyasha and held out her hand and said "come on."He smiled and took her hand and they headead back to their seats hand in hand while everyone except Akiyama gaped at them. Mostly because of Inuyasha's sudden change of heart. Usually he was cold towards all females but he was being unusually nice and warm towards this girl.

**_AN:sorry if this was boring and uneventful. I DID reveal a little bit about Inuyasha's past and some about Inuyasha and Akiyama's past together as well.well sorry if it sucks but i gots to go. i gots stupid school tomorrow moring so i hope you liked it. JA NE!_**


End file.
